


A World of Challenges

by SweetTale4u



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTale4u/pseuds/SweetTale4u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My response to the FB Daily Drabble Challenge issued by TycheSong</p>
<p>Each day will have a new drabble. They may or may not be interconnected at times. Various pairing and ratings throughout.</p>
<p>First Drabble June 29, 2015: Flambe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Number One Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He'll convince her one day. A smutty one shot in response to the Tyche Song Daily Challenge on The Ship What You Like, Pair Who You Please Group. June 29, 2015: Word of the day: Flambe. Thank you to my Beta Araeofsomething for being awesome and krazyredhead0317 for her keen insight and humor.

She moved over him, her shapely legs astride his bucking hips. His team scarf adorned her graceful neck, as the ends fell gently between the valley of her glistening bobbing breasts. Her mouth went dry as she came down and hit her sweet spot with masterful precision. His strong hands gripped her hips, his fingers bruising the alabaster skin of her arse. His fingers artfully kneading and spreading her heated flesh as he pulled her deeper onto his rigid cock. She could feel herself falling again, her muscles contracting and tensing, taking him along for the fall. She pulled at her breast, her long, delicate fingers plucking her puckered nipple. His eyes widened at her display, his face contorting in pleasure. She ran her other hand over the planes of his hard chest, his skin heated, a flambé of passion and sweat.

She rode him harder, leaning down, her dark hair dancing over his face as she snarled, "Come for me Weasley, or is that all you have?"

She held on as he flipped her over and rode her like a prized Nimbus until they both came…..screaming obscenities.

The delicious weight of his body rested across her legs and back as his mouth peppered her skin with open mouth kisses. She stretched beneath him like a contented cat, his large hands cupping her breasts and she sighed happily.

He tugged on the scarf; his team colors looked glorious against her naked skin.

"So will you finally admit you're a fan?" he asked. She turned around beneath him, his body falling easily between the welcoming cradle of her open legs. She ran her fingers through his thick red hair, one hand gently cupping his freckled face.

"I think I need more convincing, Weasley," she said, a smile playing at the corner of her mouth as she felt him harden against her. She wrapped her legs around his hips, her hands on his arse.

"Awwwh Pansy, you know what that does to me," he growled into her neck, the head of his cock spreading her once again.

He'd make her a fan one day.


	2. The Fog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle.... My response to the daily 100 word challenge by TycheSong on the Fanfic Writer's Club FB page. 
> 
> June 30, 2015 challenge word: Silence
> 
> Summary: After the battle, a lonely soul takes stock...
> 
> Characters: Lavender Brown, Colin Creevey, Fred Weasley

She moved like mist among the fallen bodies. The air was thick with cinder and ash as she looked for the others, those that’d fought at her side. The coppery taste of blood had gone from her mouth, now there was nothing. The silence was deafening, the fog covered the ground like a duvet, thick and cumulus and she panicked slightly. How would she find them, they would be all alone. Then she felt a small hand in her left, a larger one took her right and the fog cleared to make way for the light. Everything would be well.


	3. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enemies can become more...can't they?
> 
> July 1, 2015, Daily Drabble Prompt: Contract 
> 
> Characters: Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy

She’d imagined it differently, imagined him another way. The enchanted quill moved silently across the marriage contract, her blood the ink. The magic swirled around her. It ebbed and flowed, around her finger there appeared a ring; one of red ruby and green jade intricately woven together. Looking into the grey eyes of her new husband, the arrogance gone, replaced by fear, doubt in the place of conceit. It would be all too easy to break him, to bend him to her will but her heart skipped a beat and she sighed as he touched his trembling lips to hers.


	4. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Hope 
> 
> July 2, 2015 Daily Drabble: Letter 
> 
> Summary: A new beginning…
> 
> Characters: Severus Snape, Hermione Granger

He folded and refolded the worn parchment. The ink had faded from the times he’d caressed it, consumed it.

Sitting ominously in his pocket it beckoned him to answer, to make the next move. Her handwriting so familiar to him, each letter so precise, the words entwined like lovers on the page, creating life, a future…hope.

Pulling it from its place in his coat as of habit, the address memorized; there was no need to look again. The lane was quiet, the gravel underfoot the only sound.

Raising his hand to knock the door swung open “Severus… _finally_.”

He was home.


	5. In the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He listens...
> 
> Daily Drabble Entry for July 3, 2015: Violin 
> 
> Millicent Bulstrode, Harry Potter

From beneath the cloak of darkness Harry watched her. He listened to the violin music as it swelled in the small alcove. He’d been listening for months, each session assuaging his fear of the coming battle. Amidst the chaos, he took comfort in this sacred ritual.

He wished to tell her, to whisper to her how much her playing meant to him but their houses would never permit. He often wondered if she knew; if the small smiles when she finished were for his eyes only. “Same time tomorrow then,” she whispered and his heart skipped.

“Millicent, wait,” he said. 


	6. A Mother's Brew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> July 4th, 2015 Daily Drabble Entry: Coffee 
> 
> A Mother's Brew....

It wasn’t often that Molly had a moment to herself. A family came with responsibilities and sacrifices. One of those sacrifices was a small slice of one’s sanity. As she looked out the window she sipped the mug of bitter coffee and thought about the last year. A piercing pain in her chest doubled her over and she heard the mug fall and shatter to pieces. A sob was wrenched from her throat, her tears came unbidden. The pain wouldn’t subside; her chest rose but she couldn’t breathe, yet she still couldn’t die. A piece of her heart was gone.


	7. A Caveat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Caveat   
> Daily Drabble July 5, 2015: Kiss 
> 
> Summary: He had one condition. 
> 
> Characters: Hermione Granger, Severus Snape

“A kiss…”

It wasn’t _that_ big of a deal.

_Was it?_

He hadn’t realized he’d said it aloud until he’d seen her face flush and her eyes widen. Certainly it wasn’t the first time someone had asked this of her. He watched as she dug her long fingers in her hair, twisting some errant curls on her fingers before turning to stare out the window. He could see her thinking, considering his caveat.

She turned a small smile towards him, her teeth worrying her bottom lip, plump and ripe. He swallowed hard and wondered just what he’d gotten himself into…


	8. It's What's in Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: It's What's in Your Heart
> 
> July 6, 2015 Daily Drabble: Stars
> 
> Summary: Sheldon does some soul searching
> 
> Implied Pairing: Sheldon Cooper, Penny

Stars shining brightly in the night sky were Sheldon's only companion. He wondered briefly if  _she_  was looking up at the same night sky. Not long after Amy had left him, had he realized his flaw. It was never about Amy, it had always been about Penny. Penny was his constant factor. While he had tried, fought against logic and reason, he could not get  _her_  out of his heart.

The heart…what a  _baffling_  concept.

Now, far away from the apartment, the night sky above him, he realized that in the end it was all about what's in your heart.


	9. Finding Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> July 7th, 2015 Daily Drabble: Snow 
> 
> She needed to find him...
> 
> The Big Bang Theory

**Title: Finding Him**

**July 7, 2015 Daily Drabble: Snow**

**Summary: She needed him...**

**Characters: Sheldon Cooper, Penny, Raj Koothrappali, Howard Wolowitz**

Flurries of snow landed gently on her lashes as Penny searched the map for the coordinates. It had been months since he'd left and it had taken nearly that long for her to find him. Raj and Howard had helped but going out to find him had been left to her. Spotting the cabin through the dense forest she paused.

' _What will I say?'_

It was madness.

Then again when it came to Sheldon she was without logic, beyond thought or reason. Her boots echoed on the steps, her hand trembled

_Knock, knock, knock_ …"Sheldon?!"

_Knock, knock, knock_ …"Sheldon?!"

_Knock, knock, knock_ …"Sheldon?!"


	10. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Homecoming 
> 
> ...
> 
> July 8, 2015 Daily Drabble Prompt: Hello 
> 
> Characters: Sheldon Cooper, Penny

Penny’s lips were on his, her fingers dug gently into his unkempt hair, it was bliss. He hadn’t shaved and the rough stubble rubbed deliciously against her snow kissed skin. His long arms came around her, awkwardly finding their way into an embrace.

She was home.

Kicking the door closed behind her she walked him into the small cabin, her hands working at removing his sweater. His long fingers in her short hair, he pulled back and pressed his forehead to hers, struggling to find his breath. She cupped his cheek and smiled lovingly at him. His breath hitched,

_“Hello…”_


	11. He ached with wanting...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> July 9, 2015 Daily Drabble Prompt: Flowers
> 
> Characters: Sheldon Cooper, Penny

 

Her hair smelled like flowers, her skin of lavender and rosemary. The sensations were too much for Sheldon and he struggled to keep his legs from collapsing.

"Sheldon," she sighed as she bought her lips to his neck. The feel of her mouth on his skin made his heart quicken and his hands tighten around the woman that had haunted his dreams for years.

"P-P-Penny," he tried speaking but her hand held his mouth and she pulled back to look at him…into him.

"I've missed you so much Sheldon," she said, her hand caressing his face.

"And I you Penny."


	12. A Brief Introspection

**Title: A Brief Introspection**

**July 10, 2015: Daily Drabble Prompt: Distrust**

**Summary: Sheldon wonders…**

**Characters: Sheldon Cooper, Penny**

 

* * *

 

Sheldon had no reason to distrust this woman. He’d known her good and bad and still longed to know more. He watched as Penny walked around the modest cabin. Her delicate fingers caressing his books, her eyes widening at the intricate calculations on the whiteboard, her mouth pursing at the little food there was in the icebox.

“You’re not eating enough,” she stated as a fact, turning her eyes towards him. He fidgeted with the hem of his thin shirt and wondered what this woman ever saw in him.

“Come,” she held out her hand and walked towards the bedroom. 


	13. Reality

**Title: Reality**

**Summary: Realization**

**Characters: Sheldon Cooper, Penny**

**07/11/2015 Daily Drabble Prompt: Daydream**

 

* * *

 

Sheldon watched her with bated breath as she undressed. Her sun-kissed skin looked soft as silk and his fingers flexed nervously at the thought of touching her. She smiled at him and he fell onto the chair behind him. This wasn’t one of his fleeting fantasies, this was reality.

Penny walked to him and caressed his face. Chancing a look at her he saw her eyes brimming with tears.

“W-w-what’s wrong,” he asked.

“I’ve wanted this so badly, it feels like a daydream,” she sighed. With that he wrapped her in his arms and carried her to his small bed. 


	14. The Lesson

**Title: The Lesson**

**July 12, 2015 Daily Drabble Prompt: Silliness**

**Characters: Sheldon Cooper, Penny**

 

There was no room for awkwardness, any silliness or jest. The woman in the bed before him was a goddess and he felt his body react unlike never before. She beckoned him her arms reached out to caress him and hold him, her warm body welcomed him. He trembled with need and fear as he entered her.

“Oh Sheldon,” she sighed. She wrapped her legs around him, her hands at his back and her soft lips on his neck.

“Teach me,” he whispered. Penny spent the rest of her life teaching him how to love and how to be loved.


	15. Wondering

**Title: Wondering**

**Summary: Continuation of the drabble “In the Dark”**

**Characters: Harry Potter, Milicent Bulstrode, Hermione Granger**

**July 13, 2015 Daily Drabble Prompt: Cabaret**

 

* * *

 

“What about a show? Something like _Cabaret_ or _Cats_?” Hermione suggested, getting that faraway look in her eyes that often frightened Harry. Harry worried the piece of parchment announcing the **1 st Inter House Talent Show**. As apprentices they were all required to organize and participate.

Harry wondered if Millicent would consider playing her violin. He’d only managed to make a fool of himself. She’d laughed nervously and ran off towards her room after he’d tripped over his cloak and fallen spectacularly on his face. Afterwards he’d avoided her, embarrassed at his blunder. He wondered if she’d ever take him seriously. 


	16. Woolgathering

**Title: Woolgathering**

**July 15, 2015 Daily Drabble Prompt: Fireflies**

**Summary: Apprentice Millicent and her Master Severus Snape are out gathering ingredients.**

**Characters: Millicent Bulstrode, Severus Snape**

 

* * *

 

Millicent stopped and watched the fireflies dancing in the sky. She sighed pulling another handful of wildflowers from the ground. Even the mind numbing task of ingredient gathering couldn’t deter her thoughts from the bespectacled wizard that had long made his home in her heart.

“You know even a fool can tell you’re smitten with him,” Snape’s dark voice broke her reverie.

“Am I that transparent?” she sighed, “Not much of a Slytherin, am I?”

The older wizard, her master, sauntered over to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“You make the best kind,” he smiled. 


End file.
